


Tree Hunting

by Little_red_2000



Series: Reds 25 Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Christmas tree shopping, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Happy Derek Hale, Happy Pack, M/M, Mentioned Hale Family, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles loves Christmas, The Author Regrets Nothing, and he gets them, derek loves christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: Everyone thinks that Stiles is the worst person ever to go Christmas tree hunting with, luckily they wont have to go with Derek and Stiles has met his match.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day five! It's a little later than I would like but I almost forgot and I had to get it out before twelve and It became the next day. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos and love and appreciated!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I had writing it.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3

Tree Hunting

The thing about leaving the room, when all the pack are together, is that you come back to weird things.

 

Like now, Derek had left not even two minutes ago to get drink from the kitchen and now that he’s returned the entire pack have fingers on their noses and Scott yells, “Derek’s last.”

 

He doesn’t even know what he’s last for, he wasn’t even aware there had been a race of some weird sorts. But everyone releases a collective sigh and John, who’s sitting in his arm chair since they’re at his house, throws Derek an apologetic smile.

 

“What am I last in?” He asks, trying to get some information since they’re all acting weird.

 

“Stiles needs help in picking out a christmas tree,” John clarifies.

 

“No one wants to go with me,” Stiles pouts, folding his arms over his chest petulantly. He looks genuinely offended by their rejection which he should be.

 

“Why doesn’t anyone want to go with you? Picking out Christmas trees is the best part about christmas,” Derek asks, he used to love going shopping for Christmas trees with his mom and Laura. It was tradition, every year he and Laura would help their mom pick out the biggest most perfect tree. Cora was just old enough to be allowed to go but then…

 

“I know! The only thing that’s beats that is the music and that’s by a hair string,” Stiles erupts, petulant behavior gone, replaced by excitement.

 

“I don’t mind going since no one else wants to,” Derek offers.

 

“Great we’ll leave first thing in the morning,”Stiles yells, hoping of the couch from in between scott and Lydia and running up the stairs to his room.

 

“Where’s he going?” Derek asks, he knows Stiles is in his room, but if they’re leaving tomorrow what’s he doing?

 

“He’s getting his ‘Tree Book’,” John says, rubbing his temples.

 

“What the hell is a tree book?” Derek asks.

 

“It’s his book of everything the perfect tree most have, it was his mother’s idea when he was four and he uses it every christmas, unless he finds the perfect tree he’ll keep you out all day,” John answers, he’s still rubbing his temples but he’s smiling a far off smile, probably remembering a memory.

 

“Good luck,” Scott says, turning and facing the TV.

*****

“Rise and shine, sleepy head, you said first thing, it’s first thing,” Derek yells as he gets Stiles out of bed. 

 

He’d came in through the front door, John having let him in when he got home from his night shift. The man had looked shocked to see Derek so early and had asked if Stiles had texted him too early and when Derek had told that he was there to wake Stiles so they could get started the man's shocked turned surprised and then he’d smirked and let him in. It was weird to say the least but Derek didn’t care, this was the first christmas that he could pick out a christmas tree again since he was young.

 

This was also his first christmas with the pack all together and he planned to enjoy it to the fullest.

 

“Wha’ time is’t?” Stiles slurs sleepily.

 

“It’s time to get the perfect Christmas tree,” Derek answers, he can’t keep his excitement out of his voice and he doesn’t try to.

 

Stiles is significantly more awake at his words, jumping out of bed and scurrying around his room, gathering clothes before he disappears into the bathroom.

 

When he comes out he’s bundled in clothes, looking fairly appropriate for the harsh, cold, weather of a northern California winter. Derek too is bundled up tight, his usual leather jacket not cutting it against the cold like he’d prefer. He’s instead wearing a long sleeve shirt with a cardigan and a winter coat over the assembly.

 

“Let’s get going,” Stiles chirps, grabbing his keys before heading out the door.

 

“We’re taking my car,” Derek tells Stiles who was heading for his Jeep.

 

“But how are we supposed to get the Christmas tree back here?” Stiles asks.

 

“We’ll tie it to the roof, besides my car has heating,” Derek says, stirring them both towards the Camaro, knowing he’s won the argument since Stiles’ heater doesn’t work without causing the entire car to die.

 

They head towards shopping center, both super excited to get shopping for the Christmas tree.

 

*****

“This one?” Stiles asks for the twelfth time. He has his ‘Tree Book’ but it apparently isn’t up to Derek’s standards because all of the trees he’s deemed ‘good enough’ have been exactly the opposite in Derek’s eyes.

 

Derek is more fanatical about the tree’s perfection than Stiles is, it has to be the perfect height, width, weight, and whatever other scales of measurement that Derek’s judging by. The man has turned down every tree that Stiles had suggested and every attempt at help from the employee’s to find them a tree. 

 

“Too flakey,” Derek says, waving the stupid answer off with a wave of his hand before walking off.

 

“And I thought I was bad,” Stiles mumbles before following after Derek, who’s just turned a corner out of his sight.

 

When he turns the corner, though, all thoughts of Derek being too picky flies out of his head at the look on Derek’s face.

 

“This is it, this is the one,” Derek says, running up to Stiles like a kid in a candy store. His face is the mask of utter happiness as he shows Stiles the tree he found and Stiles is utterly speechless, not even caring about the tree as he can’t take his eyes off of Derek.

 

“Beautiful,” Stiles whispers, not talking about the tree but glancing at in anyway for Derek’s benefit.

 

“I know,” Derek breathes, glancing at Stiles, the tips of his ears going red, “Sorry, I got excited. I was always the one most excited about the Christmas tree back then,” Derek apologizes making Stiles heart sink in his chest at the embarrassed flush on Derek’s cheeks.

 

“Don’t ever be sorry for being happy,” Stiles tells Derek firmly, stepping a bit closer to him.

 

Derek’s eyes flit between Stiles’ for a moment, searching for something and Stiles lets Derek look for whatever he needs before he makes another move closer.

 

Derek meets him halfway and soon they’re face to face, lips barely an inch apart, sharing the same air and staring at each other's eyes.

 

Stiles waits for Derek to bridge the gap between them, giving Derek time to back out of the kiss if needed.

 

Derek doesn’t need to though, bridging the gap between them in the blink of an eye, warm lips against Stiles’ sending sparks and fireworks up his spine.

 

They pull back only for air and lean their foreheads together, staring at each other intently.

 

A cleared throat draws their attention away from each other and to one of the employees, “have you found a tree to your liking?” She asks, smiling at them politely.

 

“Yes, we’ll take that one,” Derek gestures over to the large, rounded, non flaky, Christmas tree.

 

“Yes sir, we’ll have that taken down right away,” She says, moving away, leaving Stiles and Derek to stare at each other, smiling.

 

*****

Decorating the tree had been awesome, Stiles made everyone hot chocolate and they pulled all the Christmas ornaments and decorations from the attic of the Stilinski household.

 

They decorated the outside of the house first, putting up lights, going all out and making it look amazing. Lights wrapped around the porch and trees, white, gold, red, green and flashing.

 

They decorated the inside of the house next, putting up wreaths and knick-knacks all over the place.

 

Last they decorated the tree. Everybody lent a hand in putting ornaments and lights on the tree, leaving john, since he’s the head of the house, to put the star on top.

 

It had been fun and Derek was so happy, the first time he’s spent Christmas so happy in a while. He’d gotten to kiss Stiles goodnight at the end of the day, spending most of his time at home, thinking about and smiling over Stiles.

 

He hasn’t been this happy in a long time and a lot of that is attributed to Stiles.

 

A merry Christmas this year will be indeed.


End file.
